Computer systems are utilized in various scenarios due to the development of the computer systems. It may be desirable that the established computer system be improved or the whole system be revised over time.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-148987 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-173645 are related arts.